wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Fu
History Pre-Crisis Original Egg Fu Egg Fu first debuted in Wonder Woman #157 (October 1965). He was a Chinese Communist agent, inexplicably shaped like an egg the size of a house, with a Charlie Chan-like speech pattern, who used his mustaches as whips against his enemies. In Egg Fu's first appearance, Steve Trevor is captured by the Chinese mastermind and turned into a human bomb. Egg Fu then launches Steve and a doomsday missile at the American fleet. Wonder Woman intercepts Steve, who has become a deadly menace. She is unable to save him, but she redirects his path into the enemy missile. The explosion destroys the missile, Steve, and Wonder Woman herself, but the fleet is saved. Informed of her daughter's demise, Queen Hippolyta gathers the remains of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor and returns them to a laboratory on Paradise Island. Using an atomic structure reassembly beam, she restores Steve and her daughter. However, Steve's body is still infused with explosive energy. Wonder Woman finds that her own body has also become explosive, making them both a danger to the world. They leave Paradise Island. Wonder Woman plans to use the explosive power against Egg Fu. The Chinese leader sends his troops against her, but they fail in their task to overcome her. A piece of anti-matter removes the explosive matter from Steve and Wonder Woman, then the Amazon defeats Egg Fu. (Wonder Woman #157-158) Egg Fu the Fifth Egg Fu the Fifth, a relative of the original Egg Fu, debuted in Wonder Woman #166 (November 1966). Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor investigate the disappearance of an American submarine. While flying over the ocean where it disappeared, Wonder Woman's plane is fired upon by an enemy frieghter. Steve boards the ship, then disappears too. Wonder Woman's plane is drawn underwater into a giant seashell. Frogmen attack her and take her prisoner. She is brought to a secret base controlled by Egg Fu the Fifth. Held prisoner by her magic lasso, Wonder Woman offers to dance for Egg Fu. She then performs a dance which cracks Egg Fu and allows her to escape and rescue the stolen submarine. Post-Crisis Post Crisis Egg Fu Following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, a new version of Egg Fu was introduced in Wonder Woman vol. 2, #128 (December 1997). This Egg Fu is a nineteenth century super-computer, recently rediscovered and turned into one of many carnival attractions along Gateway City's Oceanside boardwalk. Wonder Woman's attention is drawn to him by complaints his design is racially insensitive. However, Egg Fu is actually a product of Apokoliptian technology created from a device Scott Free accidentally left behind on a visit to Earth. Once activated, it begins dominating people's minds and preparing them for transport to Apokolips. Egg Fu is defeated by Hippolyta, Donna Troy, Artemis and Cassandra Sandsmark. An associate of Mister Miracle, Metron, removes it Chang Tzu Following the events of Infinite Crisis, a new version of Egg Fu appears, calling himself Chang Tzu. Chang Tzu (Chung Zhu) is the mastermind, along with Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, behind the kidnappings of many mad scientists in the comic book series 52. They are forcibly recruited into Chang's "Science Squad" based on Oolong Island. Chang has a large, egg-shaped body with facial features and cracked skin, mounted in a spider-legged chair for mobility. He is equipped with small prosthetic hands that allow him to manipulate items and equipment; he is also armed with hidden weaponry. Shortly after Black Adam escapes confinement on Oolong Island, Chang Tzu is shot apart by one of his kidnapped scientists, Dr. Will Magnus. Magnus claims to be acting irrationally due to a lack of medication. A new, smouldering egg was seen hidden in Chang's shattered remains. When he later reappears and is asked about his seeming destruction, he explains, "My third incubation ended four months ago." Chang Tzu later re-appears as the main villain in 2007's "Checkout" storyline that crossed over between the Outsiders and Checkmate series. The UN-sponsored clandestine agency devoted to meta-human special operations capture the then-wanted super-hero team led by Nightwing and coerce them into helping invade Oolong Island. A team of operatives from both groups reaches the island, but Sasha Bordeaux and Captain Boomerang are taken captive by Chang Tzu, who subjects them both to excruciatingly torturous studies in order to examine their own respective meta-abilities. Their teammates eventually free them and the group retreats, their mission a failure, with Chang Tzu still remaining at large. While studying her unique physiology consisting of human tissue and artificially intelligent nanotechnology, Chang Tzu takes a morbid interest in Bordeaux, remarking: "Never in my wildest dreams... did I imagine I would meet a creature I pitied more than myself." As revealed to Alan Scott by Thundermind, Chang Tzu and his Science Squad are members of the Great Ten that provide, among other things, the funds to operate the organization and the technology they use. His name is presently unclear as it has been inconsistently presented; he is introduced as Chang Tzu, but is subsequently referred to as both Chung Zhu and Chung Tzu. It may be possible that he has multiple names; Chang himself explains that "Egg Fu" is one of his "Nine thousand and nine unmentionable names", and immediately kills a guard who laughs at his mention of it. Chang Tzu reappeared in a short story published in Wonder Woman #600, where he was defeated by Wonder Woman, Power Girl, and Batgirl. Powers and Abilities *Expert Engineer *Expert Geneticist *Leadership Paraphernalia Equipment *Robotic Body Transportation *Teleportation Device Trivia *At one point he is apparently shattered; however a new egg inside the old grows into a new body. He has apparently been through other "incubations" of this sort before, as he takes it in stride. Notes *Chang Tzu's name is presently unclear as it has been inconsistently presented; he is introduced as Chang Tzu,but is subsequently referred to as both Chung Zhu and Chung Tzu. It may be possible that he has multiple names; Chang himself explains that "Egg Fu" is one of his "Nine thousand and nine unmentionable names", and immediately kills a guard who laughs at his mention of it. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Chang_Tzu Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__